Flirting Matters
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Steve and Darcy flirt. Tony is possessive. Peter is just disgusted by the whole ordeal. Requested. Steve/Tony. Superfamily. Hints of Darcy/Bruce.


**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Requested by ThisFrozenAngel**

_**Beta'd by WithinHerHeart :)**_

* * *

Tony was sulking. It was the only way to describe it.

He was leant up against the bar, glaring darkly towards the far end of the room. He was nursing a tumbler of whiskey and with every deep throated laugh or higher pitched giggles, his grip on the glass tightened and his annoyance mounted.

It was stupid really, he knew. Steve and Darcy were friends – _only _friends – and even if something more was going on between them, Steve was his, and he had no doubt that the man did love him.

But he was always a possessive person and he wasn't too proud to admit that he was more than a little irked that Darcy was the one that managed to draw that laugh from Steve. Of course, he wasn't going to say anything about it. In fact, history had taught him that it would only make matters worse.

So he was content to sulk.

Pepper, who was standing beside him in a gold dress that hung elegantly off her frame, rolled her eyes at him. "You're being ridiculous," she commented.

"I'm not ridiculous, you are," Tony muttered childishly as a comeback.

"Tony," the woman said patiently, "Remember when we were dating, and I was working out a possible alliance between us and Oscorp? And I was speaking to their CEO and you over reacted in a large and very public way?"

"Why, yes, I do believe so…very vaguely though…"

"Hmm, and do you remember the consequences of your overreacting in your vague memory?" Pepper arched an eyebrow.

Tony winced noticeably. Oh, he remembered. He remembered very well. He was almost certain his cock had never been the same since it became acquainted with the stilettos that he had brought her.

"I'll make sure not to buy Steve any heels then," Tony finally answered.

"You know what I mean Tony. Steve is…well, he's Steve. He loves you and you have a beautiful boy together – who, now that you mention it, looks like he's in desperate need of saving," Pepper pointed out amused.

Tony followed her gaze and almost barked out laughing at the sight. Peter was in his Papa's arms, legs wrapped around his waist and he had the most disgruntled look on his face, nose wrinkling adorably.

"He's definitely your son," Pepper mused.

"I don't know why you say that like an accusation," Tony responded, with mock hurt, and downed the last of his drink, "And now if you excuse me, I think I'm going to save my son." _And his Papa while I'm at it._

* * *

Peter wriggled uncomfortably and tried to formulate a plan to leave his Papa's arms. It wasn't that he didn't like it there – it was one of his favourite places to be actually – but he couldn't stand to be there any longer. Not while this was going on.

He may only be six, but he knew what flirting was. It's what Aunt Natasha wrinkled her nose at and told Thor and Jane to stop doing. It's what Daddy decided he needed to teach Uncle Bruce about, because apparently, he's terrible at it. It's what Papa and Darcy were doing at that moment.

He didn't like it. Not just because it was gross – and it was – but because it didn't feel right, his Papa flirting with someone who wasn't his Daddy. He thought it was something that people did when they liked someone, like really liked them. And, even more, he didn't like the idea of Papa leaving him and Daddy so he could flirt with Darcy.

His Papa, however, seemed completely unawares to Peter's plight, smiling politely and laughing where appropriate.

Peter could honestly say he'd never been happier when he saw his Daddy weaving through the crowd towards them.

"Daddy!" he cried out excitedly, shocking the conversation to an unexpected halt.

Tony grinned, reaching for the little boy, drawing him close. "How's my little spidey doing?"

Peter wrinkled his nose. "Papa and Darcy are flirting – it's gross," he accused.

Steve looked flustered. "I…Tony, I would never…"

"It's all good-natured little man," Darcy assured, with a wide grin, "What's a little flirting between friends?"

The boy's eyebrows furrowed. "You can flirt with your friends too?"

Darcy shrugged. "Why not? I do it all the time."

Peter stilled looked suspicious. "So does that mean Papa isn't going to leave with you?"

Steve choked, startled and confused and just a little panicked, and did it make Tony a bit of sadist that the blond's discomfort made him exceedingly happy?

"Of course not, I don't have enough room in my apartment for Captain America," Darcy replied easily.

"I offered you a bigger apartment," Tony reminded.

"And I told you that I can pay for myself," Darcy shot back, "I'm going to look for someone else to bother – maybe Dr Banner, I do like a scientist," she grinned and winked playfully, as she turned to leave.

"Poor Brucie has no idea what's hit him," Tony muttered under his breath, amused, before turning back to his partner. Steve looked all panicked and flushed, and at a loss of what to do, so Tony tugged him closer, balancing Peter on one hip.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt that you didn't know how frustrated that whole exchange made me," Tony told him softly, "But I should let you know Cap, I'm a very possessive person and I don't share my things readily – and please don't kick me."

Steve smiled slyly. "You should be happy to know that I quite like it when you're being possessive," he commented, leaning forward to brush his lips across Tony's in a comforting gesture.

Peter scowled. Yes, he was almost certain that he _didn't _like flirting.


End file.
